happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slash's Revenge - Part II
Slash's Revenge - Part II is the fourth episode of Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land. It is a direct continuation of the previous episode, and sees Larry trying to save Mumble from Ivan's ship while Marshall prepares to take back the Ice Gauntlet. Plot Hours later, Mumble woke up in a dark cell. The room was pitch black and he heard many unusual noises surrounding him. He was in Ivan's ship, and he was a prisoner. Suddenly, bright lights filled the room. A voice said "good. You're awake" "Ivan! What do you want with me?" Mumble said, before looking around and seeing the thousands of creatures that were imprisoned in cages. "What is this place?" "This is my collection. Taken from all over the world. I take pride in capturing the most endangered species of the earth. Of course, they're not really endangered until they meet me" "Yeah well, Emperor penguins aren't endangered buddy. I've no use to you" "Oh no, Happy Feet. You're not here for my collection. I answer to a higher power, and that power wants you back" "Power?" Mumble asked. "My bankroller, you might say" "You're not answering any of my questions!" "All in good time, Mumble" Ivan said. Suddenly, the ship skidded to a halt as Mumble asked "what happened?". Then, the doors opened and Slash, accompanied by several soldiers, said "you have your prize. Now bring me mine!" "As you wish" Ivan said as he gave Slash the gauntlet, the latter putting the golden trinket onto his hand. "Yes, finally. Now the power of the Ice Gauntlet is mine!" Slash shouted before turning around and blasting a glacier to bits with but a flick of his wrist. "Why are you doing this? What did Anna ever do to you?" Mumble said sternly. "She took the power I wanted! I deserved! Father always loved her more than his own son. And now the old coward is where he belongs. Dead in the river!" "N-right yeah" Mumble lied. "And so yes, Ivan. You've got what you want. I have what I want. You can leave now" As they spoke, Mumble heard a voice say "hey kid" "Larry. How'd you get in here?" "The same way I'm getting you out" Larry said as he picked up the cage that Mumble was in and darting for the ship's helipad. While this happened, Ivan activated the ship again and it set off. Larry opened Mumble's cage and said "hey kid. What do we do?" Mumble looked down and saw the sea, shouting "we jump. Now!" as they both leaped from the edge, landing in the sea as the ship submerged. When the ship was gone, Mumble said "alright, what's the plan?" "we're not staying up there with Ronan the Accuser, that's for sure" Larry answered. "Let's get back to Julius!" "Wait, what? We can't just leave, Larry. If Slash has the gauntlet then all of Antarctica is finished!" "Why is that our problem" "Maybe because we live here!" Larry thought about this for a moment and said "(sigh) okay. Geez" Meanwhile, back on Ivan's ship, the latter was talking to someone on a transmission line. "He got away!?" the female voice on the other end of the transmission shouted furiously. "I don't know how but yes!" Ivan answered. "I ask that you take this seriously" "The only thing I don't take seriously is you! You bore me with excuses when you could be getting him back! When this ends, I'll have a penguin skin hanging on my wall, and I don't care who's!" "Yes, ma'am" Ivan said spitefully as he cut the transmission. Back on land, Mumble and Larry were walking back to Emperor Land when Mumble saw something. "Larry, look over there" "It's Anna. Anna, are you okay" Larry asked as the barely-breathing Marshall coughed and said "where am I...Dad...Slash" "Your dad's safe. Master Julius is protecting him" "Slash. The ice gauntlet. I have to get th-ow!" Marshall said as she clutched her still bleeding flipper. Larry helped her to her feet and said "come on. Let's get back to Julius" When they arrived, Julius was waiting for them as he said finally. It's about time you found her. Any sign of the gauntlet? "Yeah, we missed you too, Julius" Larry said as they dragged Marshall through the door, the former facepalming at his response. Sufos opened his eyes and said "it cannot be. My dear Anna. It has been too long" "Dad? Oh my Guin, are you okay?" Marshall asked as Julius helped her onto a chair while he bandaged her flipper. "I couldn't get the gauntlet Dad. I'm sorry. And now Slash is gonna break all hell loose in Antarctica" Marshall said sadly. "Don't worry about that now. We'll think of something" Sufos answered. Meanwhile, Slash was waiting for his scouts to return, one of them saying "we've checked everywhere, my Lord. Neither sign of your father or sister" "Curses. Well, I suppose I'll have to pull some of my strings in Emperor Land" Back at Emperor Land, Larry had just finished making some more rice cakes when the door blew down and several armed penguins surrounded them. Larry looked around and said "gee, and I thought insurance salesmen were pushy!" "Kill them all, except the hairy one!" the leader said. Mumble could recognize that voice anywhere. "Amelia?" "Yes, you fluffy feathered freak. It is I" Amelia answered as she stepped forward. "A long time ago, Emperor Land was perfect. Everyone was who they were chosen to be. No one tried to be independent, and the freaks stayed in hiding. Then one day, it all went to pot" "How?" "You were born. Mumble, once you opened your beak to sing, all the outcasts decided 'hey, I have an idea. Let's not live in shame anymore and make something of ourselves". And that's how the freaks decided to do things. To stand up for themselves. Coming out of hiding and poisoning my perfect world! All of you being freaks and proud of it. Whether you can't sing(Mumble) talk(Julius) or even if you weren't even raised by penguins(Marshall), you're all the scourge that's tearing Emperor Land apart today. And that's why I'm going to eradicate you from existence!" "Yeah, how can one penguin do that?" Marshall asked. "I'm glad you asked. See, turns out the master of the Ice gauntlet would like to talk to you and your father. I've been tasked with delivering you to him, and in return he will use his magic trinket to deliver to the outcasts their punishments! Of course, I'll just take joy in killing these three themselves" My name is Julius, and I say we're leaving. Now! Julius said as he pushed over the guards surrounding them as the five ran for the exit. Amelia then grabbed a spear and threw it at the gate, which fell down and buried them in rubble. After searching through the wreckage, Amelia's thugs found Sufos and Julius, before tying them up as Amelia said "leave the others to suffocate. We must bring these two to Slash at once. And take his stick away from him" As Amelia left, a guard tried to take away Julius' staff, the latter saying you wouldn't separate a feeble penguin from his walking stick, would you? After the guardss had carried off their prisoners, Marshall, Mumble and Larry finally managed to escape from the debris. Marshall said "they got my dad!" "And Julius. We gotta save them" Larry added. "We can't. Slash is too strong for me. He's basically Superman on steroids without the gauntlet" "But we can't just give up now" Marshall looked to the floor. She then turned back and said "(sigh) if I do this, then I'm probably gonna die. And that's a risk I'm willing to take. Now let's go save Antarctica!" Meanwhile, Ivan contacted his client, who said "what do you want now? You've wasted enough of my time already!" "I have located Happy Feet. And now I shall recapture him" "Well, do whatever you have to do. In the parcel I sent is a new drug I'm testing. It is a mixture of the venoms of some of the most dangerous creatures in the world. A cobra, tarantula, platypus and a blue ringed octopus" "What will it do?" "That's for you to find out" the client answered as she cut the transmission. That night, Slash sat on his father's throne, wearing the gauntlet. When suddenly the door slammed open and several soldiers came in, the leader saying "my Lord. We have your father" as they carried a restrained Sufos and Julius into the room. Slash stood up and said "well, well, well. Father, so nice of you to visit" "Slash, have you gone mad? The gauntlet enhances it's user's strongest feelings. You cannot use it with anger in your heart, you will not be able to control it" "And who's fault is that?" Slash snapped back as he clenched his armored fist, the gauntlet causing a lightning storm which tore a hole in the temple over a pile of sharp icicles. "Now, as the bearer of the Ice gauntlet I sentence you to death!" The soldiers picked up Sufos and walked over to the edge of the spikes, chanting "Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga, Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-Chaka, Ooga-Ooga, Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga" when suddenly a voice shouted "stop" as Marshall jumped from the beam. "Anna. No. It can't be. I killed you!" Slash shouted angrily. "Sure you(winces) slowed me down but...no. Not dead quite yet" Marshall answered as she gripped her bandaged flipper. "Well, sorry the room's a mess but I didn't know you were coming. But you must know, the pressures that come with bearing the gauntlet... "Are no longer yours. Hand it over, Slash" "I would love to do that but, well. You see these guys" Slash said as he pointed to his soldiers who were armed at the ready. "They think the gauntlet belongs to me" "Well we don't" Mumble said as he came through the door, Larry tripping over as he followed, getting up as he said "yeah, Anna's the rightful owner" "It's your choice, Slash. Stand down, or fight!" "Well, it always has to end in violence, doesn't it? And what's this. The great Mumble Happy Feet gracing us with his presence" "Oh that's just fantastic, isn't it? You're not even a penguin and you know!" Mumble ranted. "No!" Amelia shouted as she stormed over to Slash saying "Ivan was supposed to get rid of him. You didn't respect the bargain. Flippers, attack them!" as her thugs charged Mumble and Larry, Julius quickly breaking free of his bonds and knocking their attackers to the ground with a swish of his staff. "Idiots! I told you to take the staff off him!" Amelia snapped. Marshall attacked Slash and knocked the gauntlet off of his hand, the two siblings struggling to get to it first. Suddenly, the front of the temple was torn apart by Ivan's ship, the latter jumping out armed with a knife saying "right. I've got things to collect. I've got a quota to fill. And that quota is you, Happy Feet. Dead or alive!" "Come and get me" Mumble said as he picked up a sword from the armory, barely being able to stand up as he held it. Ivan charged him and swung his knife, Mumble closing his eyes as he put up his sword to deflect the attack. When he opened his eyes he was only holding the handle, Ivan's attack having shattered the blade beforehand. Mumble laughed in fear and said "good help's hard to find these days, huh?", Ivan holding up his gun, which was loaded with the venom mixture, saying "I don't know what this will do. It will probably kill you" as he fired the shot. Mumble quickly backflipped, dodging the casket as it hit Amelia instead. Amelia screamed as the virus entered her bloodstream. Soon her feathers began to fall out while her eyes became a bright shade of yellow, causing her to grow small fangs as she looked at Mumble saying "you! Look what you've done to me!" as she attacked him. Mumble soon found himself pinned against a wall with Amelia's flippers wrapped around his throat. Marshall threw Slash to the ground and saw Amelia, saying "what the hell is that thing!?" prompting the latter to attack Marshall, who dodged out of the way just in time for Slash to get up, the latter being thrown off of the edge and hanging onto the spikes while Amelia fell to the ground unconscious. Slash tried to pull himself up saying "Anna. Sister. Help me" "Why should I help you" Marshall said as she stood over him. "Come on now, you're not a murderer. You wouldn't kill your own brother" "No. I'm not you, Slash" Marshall answered as Sufos grabbed the Ice Gauntlet. Marshall grabbed Slash's arm and pulled him up, before saying "now go before I change my mind" and turning around. Slash said "as you wish" while he pulled out a knife from his belt, Mumble saying "Anna look out!" as Slash stabbed his adopted sister in the lower back, Marshall screaming in pain as Sufos said "Anna!" before swishing his armored hand, the force knocking Slash off balance and causing him to fall back off the edge. Marshall turned around and said "Slash! No!" as she looked down to where he had fallen. Sufos comforted his daughter saying "it's for the best, my dear" as they turned to see Amelia getting up and rubbing her head. Ivan saw Sufos wielding the gauntlet and said "we shall meet again, Happy Feet!" before running out the door. Amelia said "alright. Put 'em up!" before Julius hit her over the head with his staff, saying job well done, before turning to Larry and saying Larry, time for you to make some rice cakes and celebrate. A few days later, at the Adelie Land Penitentiary for the Criminally unstable, as Amelia sat in her cell looking in a mirror, the door opened and a penguin wearing a hat strode into the room, his face being covered by shadow as he said "leave us" to the guard, who closed the door and left them in. Amelia asked "you've made progress?" "I've selected several worthy candidates. Now that Happy Feet is involved we'll need to rethink our strategies" "Oh, I'm counting on that" Amelia answered as she looked in the mirror, the shadowed penguin saying "speaking of progress, you're looking better. I see the effects of Ivan's serum wore off" "It comes and goes" Amelia said as her eyes briefly flashed yellow. "Tell me more. How's that child of yours" "Stalin has already failed me once. He fails to realize how small a part he truly plays in the plan. He's a puppet tangled in his own strings" "Strings, you say? Hm" Amelia chuckled. "How many recruits did you have in mind?" "Just keep it small. Quality is better than quantity" "As you wish" the shadowed penguin said as he left. In the dark, abandoned Wolfsworth factory(see Happy Feet 0.5 chapter 30), the penguin pressed the entry button, a voice saying "vocal confirmation procedure required" the penguin answering "Nortlu Reddington" this prompting the door to open with the computer voice saying "Welcome, Mr Reddington" as the penguin stepped into the weapons bay, observing the vast arsenal of swords, guns and various other machines. Reddington looked around and smiled as he said "(chuckles) this is going to be fun" CAST MUMBLE ANDREW GARFIELD LARRY WILL ARNETT JULIUS ANDY SERKIS SUFOS JOSH BROLIN MARSHALL KRISTEN BELL SLASH LEE PACE IVAN TOM HARDY AMELIA REBECCA ROMIJN NORTLU REDDINGTON JAMES SPADER *Additionally, Idina Menzel is heard as the voice of Chrysta Wolfsworth on Ivan's transmission line, though she goes unseen and uncredited for the part. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land Episodes